A stapler-type automatic stapling device in which a number of staples are laid has been frequently employed in surgeries such as ablation or anastomosis of lumina. When the stapling device is applied to surgery in lung, etc., an air-leakage problem at staple region may arise. In addition, when applied to soft tissues, problems of damage or rupture of tissues may arise.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel supporting element for staple region suitable for application to an automatic stapling device. The supporting element for staple region is improved in ease of fitting and register, in prevention of misregister after fitting and in ease of cutting operation with cutter.